Into the Labyrinth
by artemis floyd
Summary: After Endless Waltz. Heero Yuy is a frustrated man. He's finally dating the love of his life, Duo Maxwell, but once again it seems that Relena has found a way to complicate things. One night, after watching a movie and having a bit too much to drink, t
1. Prologue

"Heero!"

Heero Yuy sighed.

"Heero!" she called again, this time more insistant. 'Is there any way to escape this wretch?' he thought to himself, a brief and very bitter smile flashing across his face.

"Oh, there you are! For a minute I'd thought you'd left me!" Relena giggled. "I'm glad you're happy to see me, too," she said, referring to his previous smile. 'My god are you stupid…' he thought, but instead answered with a noncommittal "Hn".

He'd been saying (more lik grunting) that more and more recently, seeing as Relena Peacecraft would not leave him alone because she was convinced that deep down, beneath his tough guy façade, he loved her. But he didn't. As a matter of fact, he didn't even like women. This she knew, but she preferred to think that she could "convert" him, and in the process, give up his relationship with Duo Maxwell. They both knew that wasn't about to happen, but Relena remained persistently (and annoyingly) hopeful. There was just no escaping her.

"Anyway, let's go get some dinner, I'm starving!" Relena exclaimed, far too loud so that people around them began to stare. Heero knew it was a lie, anyway. She just wanted to be seen in public with him…and he'd already had his share of that already that day as she hauled him around the mall, demanding how this dress and that looked on her. He didn't think that, despite his training as the perfect soldier, he could take it anymore.

"Actually, I have plans, Relena", Heero lied. "I have to train some…uh…Preventers before dinner. Can't fight on a full stomach, you know." Relena nodded, accepting the very obvious lie because her Heero would _never _lie to her.

Little did she know what was to follow that night…


	2. The Plan

He dropped her off at her ridiculously huge mansion before driving back to the apartment he shared with Duo, located between the one Quatre and Trowa shared and Wufei's. He let himself in the door, grabbed a beer from the fridge (something he rarely, if ever, did) and flopped down on the couch.

"That bad, huh?" Duo said, appearing in the doorway of the living room. Heero merely nodded, too exhausted to answer. It amazed Duo how Heero could pilot a gundam, operate the Zero system, and kill people without blinking, but that stupid Relena wore him out like nothing else. 'If only there was some way to get rid of that dumb bitch…too bad we can't just kill her; there'd be too many questions,' Duo thought wryly.

A knock on the door snapped them both out of their thoughts. Duo motioned for Heero to stay on the couch and opened the door to see Quatre and Trowa standing on the other side.

"Hey guys," Quatre greeted them. "We heard that Heero went out with Relena today and figured he could use some unwinding, so we brought over a movie…"

"…so that he won't blow up any more buildings," Trowa added, smiling.

"Excellent!" Duo exclaimed. "I'll order the pizzas!" and with that he ran off to the phone, leaving Heero on the couch with a slight smile on his face.

"So what movie did you guys bring?" Heero asked as Wufei strolled through the door.

"Labyrinth," Trowa replied.

The movie had since finished, but the boys decided to not yet call it a night and instead brought out the booze. At this point in time, they were all pretty well smashed, and their subject of extremely drunken conversation turned to the subject of Relena.

"So…dude…I heard Relena won't leave you alone again," Wufei slurred.

"Yeah man, it's pretty ridiculous," Heero replied. "She's all, 'Let's go out and have fun and be seen together and you can spend time away from Duo blah blah blah' and I just want to be like shut the fuck up, woman!" This declaration roused a cheer from all the boys, and they all raised their bottles in the air in a toast.

"If only there was a way to get rid of her without actually killing her…that wouldn't be very…he he…nice…he he he he" Quatre gasped as he began giggling madly. He promptly fell off the couch in a fit of giggles and suddenly stopped and let out an uncharacteristic and rather disgusting belch, which roused another loud cheer and a toast from the other boys.

Suddenly, Duo slammed his tenth bottle of beer on the table and practically shouted, "I GOT IT!" They all looked at him inquisitively (and slightly cross-eyed) and Duo explained: "Right, like in the movie, that chick Sarah wants to make her stupid brother shut up or whatever, right?" The boys nodded. "So, this situation isn't much different! Relena's a whore and won't go away and nothing we can do will make her..."

"I'm so sad that those maltov cocktails didn't work," Trowa muttered, and Quatre began giggling again.

"_Anyway_," Duo continued, shooting the pair a dirty look, "here's what we do. We tell the goblins that we want them to take Relena away, they come and take her in the night, we let her stay in the labyrinth, and poof! No more annoying pacifist moron!"

The room went silent as Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero stared at Duo like he had come from another planet.

"Maxwell…are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding, right?" Wufei questioned, his jaw hanging slightly slack in shock that his friend could honestly be that stupid.

"Of course not! It happened in the movie, so no doubt it can happen here!" Duo replied indignantly.

"But...Duo…that was a _movie_," Heero said evenly, trying to both calm his lover and not burst out laughing. "Real life and movies aren't the same thing."

"Fine! Then you can just suck it up and deal with Ms. Bitchypants!"

"I think it's worth a try," Quatre interjected. "I mean, what do we have to lose? We probably won't remember it by tomorrow anyway…man, I am _so _drunk…"

"Alright, the blond thinks we should do it, let's do it!" Duo cheered, while the rest of the boys just sat there, either shaking their heads, laughing, or both…except for Quatre, who looked like he was about to pass out within the next ten minutes.

They all gathered around the coffee table holding hands, though it was completely unnecessary, and Duo began to chant, "Jareth…Jaaaaaaaaareth, king of goblins…" and Wufei elbowed him. "Come on, we don't have all night!" "Alright, fine! Here it goes: We wish the goblins would take Relena away, right now." Nothing happened. Duo repeated it, they all repeated it, but no owls or David Bowies in spandex appeared (much to most of their chagrin).

"Oh well! Can't say we didn't try!" Quatre said cheerfully, and promptly passed out.


	3. Realization and Confrontation

"Heero!"

"Hn."

"Come one, wake up, sunshine. This is important!" Duo said, shaking the gundam pilot persistently.

"It'd better be…" Heero grumbled as he removed himself from the couch that he had apparently slept on all night. He looked around him, seeing his friends scattered around the room on various pieces of furniture, or in Quatre and Wufei's cases, the floor. "So, what's so damn important to wake me up so early?"

"Well, for one, it's one o'clock in the afternoon, so good morning to you, too. Also, Zechs is on the phone." Heero jumped. 'How did he get this number?' he thought to himself. 'Or, an even better question, why in the hell would Zechs Marquise be calling my apartment on a Saturday afternoon?' Suddenly, a sick, cold feeling took hold of his stomach. There could only be one reason: Relena. 'Shit, shit, shit' Heero repeated over to himself mentally while Duo handed him the phone in the kitchen.

"H-hello?"

"Hello, Heero. Glad to hear you're well." There was an icy tone in Zechs' voice that Heero didn't like one bit.

"I suppose," Heero responded, while Duo hopped up on the kitchen counter across from him, looking very much like a little boy waiting for his mother to get off the phone so she could give him candy. "May I ask why you're calling?"

"Ah, yes. Well, for starters, I happen to know that you're going out with my sister." Heero cringed. "I also know that you're in a committed relationship with that other gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell." He felt his eyes widen, and for the second time since he'd woken up, Heero felt that sick feeling in his stomach again. How in the hell did Zechs find out? Now not only his safety but the safety of his lover was threatened. "Either way," Zechs continued, "the latter is of no concern to me; I just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, my reason for calling was that my sister Relena seems to have disappeared sometime last night. Would you happen to know why?"

Heero dropped the phone.

"Uh…sorry, I dropped the phone, clumsy me," Heero explained, letting out a nervous laugh. This seemed to elicit a note of surprise from the man on the other end of the line, because not only was Heero Yuy careful, but he never, _ever _laughed. Zechs immediately knew something was wrong.

"No worries. However, you still haven't answered my question: do you know Relena's whereabouts?"

Heero froze. For the first time in his career as the perfect soldier, he had no idea what to do. He quickly blurted into the phone, immediately regretting what he said as soon as it left his lips: "Um, Zechs, would you like to come over?"

Duo toppled off the counter. "WHAT!" Duo yelled, waking up the rest of the guys in the apartment. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT ZECHS MARQUISE IN OUR APARTMENT!" he roared. All the pilots were soon in the kitchen, and mass chaos ensued…all while Zechs was still on the phone. Wide-eyed, Heero frantically pointed to the phone, indicating he was still on it, and the pandemonium ceased momentarily.

"Why Heero, how kind. I would love to come over." With that, Zechs hung up and Heero slowly slid his back down the refrigerator to come to a stop on the floor, staring across the room at nothing in particular.

"Heero…what just happened?" Trowa asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Relena went missing last night."

"No way!" Quatre cried, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah…and Zechs just called me and asked if I knew where she was. I panicked, and for some reason, I asked him to come over to the apartment."

"Damn…well, then I guess I'll be going," Wufei said as he made his way towards the door.

"Oh no you don't. You're all staying here with me when Zechs gets here because this is all of our faults."

The boys grumbled in agreement and they all set to cleaning up the apartment of the beer cans that had been scattered all over the place from the previous night's shenanigans, not a word being said among them. Tension was thick in the air, and despite the fact that they had all suffered through innumerable battles in their gundams, none of them were prepared to explain to an angry Zechs why his sister had mysteriously disappeared the night before.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and they all jumped. Heero went to the door with Duo close behind, and opened it to see Zechs standing there, looking as cold as he always did. Duo audibly gulped as Heero led Zechs to the couch that he was previously passed out on. "Would you like something to drink?" Heero offered. "I'll have a beer if you have any," Zechs responded. Heero checked the fridge, and there appeared to be none left from the previous night. "Looks like we're all out…" Zechs smiled slightly, knowing exactly why the younger guys were entirely out of beer. "That's fine, I'll just have water instead," Zechs offered, seeing the slightly panicked look on all of the boys' faces. Duo scampered off to get the water, leaving Heero standing awkwardly in front of Zechs.

"So, I'm sure you all know the reason for my visit," Zechs stated, while the boys hesitantly nodded, while Duo returned with the water, handing to Zechs. His voice dropped dangerously low. "Where is my sister?"

The gundam pilots looked at each other frantically, not quite sure how to respond. Eventually, all eyes landed on Duo. "What!" he cried. "What're you all looking at?"

"Duo, you seem to be the one to explain to me where Relena is," Zechs said, smiling coolly. "So, please begin."

"Well…heh heh…" Duo began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "we watched the movie Labyrinth, you know, the one with David Bowie in white spandex…anyway, we watched that, and we all got really hammered after…then we started talking about how Relena wouldn't leave Heero the fuck alone…oh, shit, I mean…how great of a person she is…umm…"

"So we decided to send her to the labyrinth, like in the movie," Quatre finished innocently.

Zechs started at him blankly.

"It was like this, Zechs: we said, 'We wish the goblins would take Relena away, right now' and nothing happened so we went to bed," Wufei said defensively.

"Then why is my sister mysteriously gone?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Trowa responded.

"No, I don't think so. I think that your little prank last night resulted in my sister being taken away by some goblins, or hobbits, or whatever the hell they are, and now she's stuck in some maze in Middle Earth, or wherever this labyrinth is. I also think that because this is your faults, you're going to go in there and get her."

One by one, all of the boys jaws hit the floor. "What!" Duo cried for the second time that day. "You mean we have to go into the bog of eternal stench and fight some guards and get our minds fucked with and then go into that crazy drug-addled castle and face off with Jareth with his big hair and tight spandex pants that leave little to the imagination and…oh, this isn't sounding so bad after all!" Heero elbowed him. "Oh, right…I mean, damnit, Zechs! No!"

The rest of the boys were too shocked to respond. 'This can't be happening,' Wufei thought to himself. 'Why didn't I just stay in my apartment last night instead of coming to get drunk with these morons?' Zechs regarded them all with amusement before beginning to speak again. "Fortunately, I have the means of getting you into the labyrinth, though I believe you'll have to go weaponless. That means no gundams." That last statement received even more of an outcry than when the boys found out they had to go into the labyrinth to retrieve Relena. Zechs threw his hands up and stated, "Hey, I'm not the one who banished Relena," while thinking, 'Sometimes I wish I _did _banish her…'.

"Anyway," Zechs continued, "I believe it's time to go get my sister out of that maze."


	4. A Series of Shocking Realizations

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates! The whole college thing has been pretty chaotic school-wise, and I went home this weekend for a concert and visiting of people, etc. This chapter itself has been written in a ton of different places (my dorm, my house, the library, a bus…) so it's been hard to find time to just sit down and get this done, so my apologies! Midterms are coming up, so after those I'll hopefully be able to get out a lot more chapters. I can't promise consistency, but I'll try really, really hard!

P.S. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Any suggestions, let me know. So far, it has been requested to leave Relena where she is…so we shall see )

A Series of Shocking Realizations

_With Relena_

Relena woke up with a start, noticing that the air around her had suddenly become cold. She looked around her frantically, and the harsh realization that she was not in her home hit her like a wave of ice. 'Oh my god, I've been kidnapped!' she thought to herself as she jumped out of the unfamiliar bed and looked down at her clothing. To her surprise, she was no longer in her usual uniform of a short gray skirt and a white button-down skirt, but was instead wearing something entirely different. She was wearing what appeared to be a gown that was a mix of both an 18th century ball gown and something that was straight out of Lord of the Rings. The dress itself was full-length, with a tight-fitting bodice that appeared to be made of silver thread and crystals and a full skirt having many layers, the topmost layer being a deep purple. The sleeves were long and loose-fitting and made of the same silver material as the bodice, but were not beaded, and they rested off her shoulders in a graceful curve. There was a split in the middle of the skirt that revealed the rest of the layers of the flounced skirt, and the colors faded from deep purple to silver further into the skirt, all shimmering with little crystals that made it appear that the whole dress was covered in tiny rain droplets. "What the hell!" she exclaimed out loud. Upon looking around her, she realized that she definitely was not in her mansion anymore. The walls were made of stone, shimmering oddly, and the room was lit by candles, save for a single window. Upon looking outside, she saw that she was at least five hundred feet in the air and was looking out across what appeared to be a giant maze, with occasional swirls of smoke rising out and a few scattered explosions. Relena was on the verge of tears when someone knocked on the door and she jumped.

"H-hello?" she stuttered at the door.

"Miss Relena?"

"Yes, that's me. You may enter."

The door opened and a small, wizened-looking old woman came in, accompanied by a tall, shy girl with waist-length dark brown hair and dark eyes. "Hello, Miss Relena. My name is Eleora and this is my assistant, Maren and we are to be your attendants in His Highness's castle."

'Attendants? His Highness? Good gods, where _am _I!' Relena thought as she questioned, "His Highness…?"

Eleora laughed. "Child, do you not know where you are?" Relena shook her head and the older woman smiled warmly. "Dear, you are in the castle of the His Majesy, King of the Goblins, Jareth!

Relena fainted.

_With the Boys_

"So what's the deal here, Zechs? We try to reason with Jareth and then if that doesn't work—"

"You go into the labyrinth, Duo. The Goblin King more than likely won't strike a bargain, so don't get your hopes up."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk, sunshine," Duo muttered as he strode over to a worried-looking Heero and put his arm around him. "C'mon, this won't be too bad!" he said, trying to cheer up the brooding Wing pilot. "Just think of it like it's another mission, and it'll go smoothly."

"This is my fault," Heero responded shortly.

"What? Oh Christ Heero, I was the one who suggested it in the first place. Stop blaming yourself!" Duo dropped his voice. "And besides…you gotta admit that the fact that Relena is trapped in a castle with a guy richer than her who she'd consider a walking, talking, spandex-clad fashion disaster pretty damn funny."

Heero smiled. "You know, you're right."

"Of course I am!" Duo retorted, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead before walking back over to Zechs. "So when're we gonna get this party started?"

"Right now, if you want." All the boys quickly gathered around Zechs, who seemed amused at their anticipation. "Jareth, we would like to take Relena back."

At first, nothing happened. Then, before they knew it, an owl had swooped into a room through a window that nobody had realized was opened, and suddenly, before their eyes, Jareth, King of the Goblins, was standing in Heero and Duo's living room. He bowed impressively and righted himself, looking at his surroundings with a bored, unimpressed air. His eyes traveled from one man to the other, finally resting on Zechs, whose presence seemed to surprise him slightly, though he did not lose his calm, bored demeanor.

"Zechs, my brother. What are you doing here?"

All of the boys' jaws dropped, save Zechs and Jareth. "Brother!" Wufei exploded. "What is the meaning of this, Marquise?"

Both of the men smiled. "I see you did not tell them about our relation," Jareth said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"No, I did not. I thought this would be the best way to find out." Both men smiled, and the rest of the boys could now see the similarity between them. "You see, Jareth's parents were the Goblin King and Queen, and had Jareth, who was the heir to the throne. However, the Queen died and the King got remarried to another woman, who is my mother. Not too long after that, though, our father died and my mother remarried a Peacecraft, and they had Relena. So, by technicality, both Relena and Jareth are my brother and sister, though they share no relation."

Most of the boys stood there with their mouths hanging open in confusion, and the only two who seemed to understand it were Quatre and Trowa, who nodded in comprehension.

"Good, now that we've gotten that sorted out," Jareth said, a slight tone of amusement in his voice, "what is your purpose for brining me here?" he asked as he made himself comfortable on Duo's favorite chair which seemed to have struck a nerve with Duo, who looked as if he were about to protest, then decided against it.

"Truthfully, you should be asking these _intelligent_ boys here. However, I feel inclined to tell you, since you are indeed my brother. It seems that this lot here managed to get drunk and banish my sister to your labyrinth last night."

Jareth laughed. "Is that so? Well, then I suppose they will just have to go and get her."

"Excellent. I was not expecting you to drive a bargain with them for their own stupidity." Wufei looked as if he was going to exclaim again, but Heero stepped on his foot swiftly.

"Well then, let us wait no longer. You will have thirteen hours to retrieve the girl from the maze, and if not, then she becomes one of us." Jareth smiled. "I believe it would truly be in all of your best interests to get her…otherwise you will have to face Zechs." With that, Jareth disappeared, and an owl could be seen flying outside the window.

"So umm…how do we get there?" Duo questioned.

"You shall see," Zechs responded shortly.

One by one, each of the boys sank to the floor in a state of deep sleep until only Zechs was left standing, shaking his head at the sight of the unconscious gundam pilots scattered around the living room.


	5. Into the Labyrinth

**A/N: **Alright, I was sick all of today and that's given me plenty of time to think about stuff for the chapter. I also just finished with my midterms, so hopefully I'll be able to get down to business with this story. Thanks for the reviews, they've been lovely and really prompted me to write more!

Oh yeah, I still don't own GW or Labyrinth, as much as I'd like to. I guess I should be putting those disclaimers up…? Oh yeah, but I do own Eleora and Maren. Too bad they don't make me money…

_With the Boys_

Heero awoke with a start, frantically looking around him for his companions. He noticed very quickly that he was in large field that was _definitely _not his living room, no matter how drunk he was the previous night. He saw the rest of his friends slowly awakening around him, their expressions as shocked as his when he noticed his location.

"Shit…that wasn't a dream, was it?" Duo asked groggily.

"I was sorta hoping so, but apparently we aren't that lucky," Trowa responded.

Standing up, Heero saw ahead of him what appeared to be a hedge maze that seemed to stretch for eternity on either side, and at the very end, what seemed to be at least fifty miles away, an enormous stone castle. Despite the fact that the walls of the maze were made of some sort of shrubbery, they appeared to be entirely impenetrable. 'How do we get into this monstrosity?' he asked himself. Looking around, the rest of the boys were regarding the maze with the same puzzled expression that Heero wore, trying themselves to figure out the entrance to the maze. Before they knew what was happening, the overgrown shrubbery in front of them opened, as if it were a great, leafy gate to some foreign castle.

"What the hell…?" Heero asked to no one in particular as he stepped towards the maze.

"Wait, Heero!" Quatre cried. "You can't go in there alone!" He rushed forward to join his comrade, and the rest of the boys followed suit. "We're in this together." Heero gave his friends a rare smile, and they all stepped forward into the maze.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, the leafy doors closed behind them, leaving the appearance that there was never a gate there at all. "How're we supposed to find our way out again?" Wufei demanded. "We're going to have no idea where the door was to leave because it all looks the same!" Heero wordlessly tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it to a branch in the bushes. "Like that."

The group began their trek down the only path that was there, walking single-file, with Heero leading. "Wasn't there supposed to be some short little troll thing around to help us?" Duo asked. "I remember he sorta popped out of nowhere and—WHOA!" Duo jumped as a short and utterly strange-looking (and Muppet-like) creature appeared in front of him. "What the hell?! Shit, what is that?"

"I prefer Hoggle, if you don't mind," the creature responded.

"Alright, this is just starting to get weird," Duo stated. "Um…do you know the way to the castle…?

Hoggle sighed. "This again?" he muttered as he gestured, "This way, follow me."

"Wait a second. How do we know we can trust you?" Wufei demanded. "Aren't you working for Jareth?"

"Nope, can't say I am. He's been too apathetic about everyone in the labyrinth to pay attention to what we're all doing since Sarah left."

"What do you mean, since Sarah left?" Heero asked.

"Well, he was pretty set on keeping her here and having her for his own, marrying her, making her Queen…you know, that whole bit. I'd say he was pretty much completely in love with her, but her not only defeating him but just flat-out leaving him crushed him. He hasn't been the same since."

"How sad," Quatre said.

"Well, not for us it's not," Hoggle replied as the group began to walk in the direction Hoggle motioned. "We labyrinth creatures have been able to do as we please for the past twenty years, and we haven't had that that kind of freedom since…well, I don't even remember the last time we could."

"So how do we know we can trust you?" Wufei asked again.

"I don't know. What other choice do you have?"

The gundam pilots were silent, knowing that the strange creature was right. He walked in the front of the group, occasionally opening doors that nobody could see and through archways that yawned out of the bushes at seemingly random times.

"Wasn't there some sort of tea we were supposed to drink?" Trowa asked Hoggle.

"Not anymore," Hoggle said with a sad smile. "Those worms are long gone. Good worms, they were."

The group continued on in silence, lost in thought.

_With Relena_

Relena was conscious again, and being led by Maren through perhaps the most elaborate castle she had ever seen. She was pretty sure that it was at least thirty times the size of her mansion at home…and that's saying something. Relena thought on the last hour or so that was spent being prepped on her meeting with Jareth:

**Flashback**

"Miss Relena, you will need to be presented looking your very best for His Highness," Eleora told her. "I think the dress you're wearing will do for lunch, but your hair…"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Relena demanded, slightly offended.

"It's just too simple, dear. It is not proper for a woman to be seen in the court of the Goblin King with her hanging all over the place, so we'll just have to do something with it." She smiled at Relena in a motherly way, and Relena felt herself growing to like the older woman, despite her affronting Relena's hairstyle. "Maren will fix your hair while I go and find you some proper jewelry. Maren, a knot with a few spare pieces will do." Maren nodded as the older woman left and sat Relena down to work on her hair.

Maren worked for at least 45 minutes on the updo, twisting and pinning this piece and that, occasionally shaking her head in frustration and taking out what seemed like half of the knot to redo it. Eventually, Relena was able to see what had been done with her hair and she was amazed: it was indeed a knot with soft, slightly curled tendrils hanging down on either side of her face, and there were tiny diamonds that matched the ones embroidered into her dressed scattered about the bun. It was, in short, the pinnacle of glamour and Relena was shocked.

"All of this for a lunch meeting?" she asked the girl incredulously .

"Yes," Maren replied with a shy smile. "The Goblin King expects nothing less than perfection in his court for any meal or any time of the day."

'Well, then I guess no more going to breakfast in my pajamas,' Relena thought to herself wryly.

"Now we must fix your makeup, and then you shall be ready in appearance. Miss Eleora will return and she will prepare you for your meeting with the King." Relena so wanted to scoff at this but refrained, as she had met with the presidents of innumerable countries, diplomats from the colonies, and even contended with the likes of Heero Yuy and the other gundam pilots. 'How bad could the Goblin King possibly be?' she wondered.

After Maren had finished with her makeup (using various powders and creams that Relena did not recognize in the least, but they nonetheless gave her an ethereal glow that could never have been achieved with her normal makeup), Eleora returned to the powder room attached to Relena's bedroom where she and Maren were waiting.

"Now, it is my duty to prepare you for your meeting," Eleora began. "First, His Majesty demands the utmost of respect. You will not be rude to him, nor will you speak out of line. Proper dining etiquette will be observed, and in addition to that, you are not to leave the table for any reason until he does. Do not gawk at him, as it offends him." The old woman suddenly dropped her voice and tone of formality. "And please be kind to him, Miss Relena. He has suffered great losses recently, and it is not his fault that you are here."

"What kind of losses?" Relena asked, quite curious.

"Put simply, a love lost. It is not the time for the story to be revealed."

"Oh…okay, then." Relena responded, still curious. But a new and more pressing matter suddenly came to mind. "What do you mean, it is not his fault I am here?"

"Someone had to wish you here, dear," Eleora responded with a chuckle. "Obviously, you did something that upset someone, they wished for the goblins to take you away, and here you are."

Relena froze. "You mean to tell me that someone…someone I _know_…sent me here because they wanted to be rid of me?"

"Essentially yes, Miss Relena. The only person who knows why you're here is the person who sent you here, and King Jareth, of course."

Relena could not believe her ears. This could not be happening to her. She could _not _have gotten sent away from her home to an entirely different world because someone close to her disliked her that much. What could she have done to deserve this? Eleora began to speak again which tore her away from her thoughts.

"But now it is time to go, my dear. Maren will lead you to the little hall where lunch will be served. Good luck to you, and remember what I have told you."

**End Flashback**

"So, how long have you been working here?" Relena asked the servant girl.

"Oh, for at least ten years, since I was a little girl," Maren responded. "I began working here right before Sarah got here, and have stayed here ever since."

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?"

"Oh…oh dear. Please forget I mentioned that name. And whatever you do, _please _do not mention it in front of His Highness. It is not a subject that he can talk about, I don't think."

Relena was starting to get frustrated with all the secrecy in the castle and wanted to know what was going on. Despite being in another world, her prowess with obtaining gossip had not been lost, and she intended on finding out what exactly that lost love and who exactly that Sarah girl was. She resolved that after lunch, she was going to start searching the castle for answers, starting with Maren, who seemed to be relieved to have someone to talk to, as well as a tendency for saying a bit more than she was supposed to.

The pair continued to walk on in silence until they got to a set of huge wooden doors. "This is the little hall," Maren informed her, looking nervous. "I'll be here after lunch to take you to your room." Relena began to open the door, and Maren burst out, "Miss Relena!" Relena turned around. "Umm…good luck." And with that, Maren hurried down the hallway and Relena turned back and opened the door.

The door revealed a hall that was anything but little, with high vaulted ceilings that had mosaics of elves that seemed to be made not out of tile, but out of diamonds. The whole room had a mysterious silver glow, and Relena found that her breath had been completely taken away.

She turned to look at the table, and if her breath had not already been sucked out of her, her lungs would have collapsed upon themselves when she saw who was sitting at the table. A man with wild blond hair that seemed to be sticking in all directions was sitting at the table, his feet propped up on it and was studying her with a look of great interest. He was clad in perhaps the tightest pants she had ever seen, with a white shirt half unbuttoned with flounces at the end of the sleeves, and a black vest. He was twirling a small glass orb in one hand, the other hanging at his side. He appeared to be completely bored.

"Ah, Relena. So glad you could join me. Please, have a seat and stay a while."

So began the most memorable meal Relena would ever eat…


	6. Delays and Disputes

**Delays and Disputes**

**A/N: **_Well, I just obtained a copy of Labyrinth, so I've been inspired to write more. If you watch it from beyond the perspective of a little kid and a person who is just generally amused by muppets (me!), there's a lot to be seen there, especially in the scene with the ball. I have a sneaking suspicion that's going to be something crucial later on…ha. Anyway, this upcoming chapter may reveal a few things here and there, and if the labyrinth itself doesn't stay true to the movie, my apologies._

_Also apologies to how sporadic these updates have been…I'm trying reaaaaaally hard to be consistent, but college is really good at preventing consistency. Still trying, though!_

_Still don't own the movie or the series, sad to say._

_With the Boys_

The group had trudged on for what seemed like ages, with Hoggle stopping occasionally and looking around, mumbling to himself, and leading them in the opposite direction. After about an hour of venturing onward (well, onward in the sense that it at least seemed like they were making progress), Hoggle suddenly stopped.

"Well, you're on your own from here."

"What?!" the group cried in unison.

"I said I'd take you as far as I could, and this is as far as I can go. I'm not getting any closer to that castle, not with Jareth in the state that he's in."

"You said you'd take us to the castle!" Wufei exclaimed, grabbing Hoggle by the neck. "What sort of creature are you, dishonoring yourself like this—"

"Wufei, let him go," Heero told the angry Chinese man. "We'll figure this labyrinth out on our own. The help would have been nice, but he's gotten us this far already." The rest of the group looked skeptical. "Oh come on, we fought against Oz and were almost killed by a group of soldiers controlled by an evil elementary schooler. We can find our way through a maze."

_With Relena_

The meal began in silence. Relena sat at the opposite end of the table from Jareth, not daring to raise her eyes to meet the gaze she knew was upon her while Jareth unabashedly stared her with an expression similar to that of a person trying to work out a jigsaw puzzle or Rubix cube. Finally, after what seemed like an (extremely uncomfortable) eternity, Jareth suddenly asked her:

"So, Relena is it?"

Relena hesitantly raised her eyes to meet his and nodded her head meekly.

"Oh come on girl, you can speak, you know. My servants are a bit…over dramatic when it comes to my guests' behavior towards me."

"Then in that case, my name is Relena Dorlaine-Peacecraft."

Jareth continued to stare at her. "You say your name like you are someone important. Are you?"

Relena had not been expecting that. 'Do I really speak like I feel that I'm important?' she wondered, and answered, "I suppose so. My adopted parents, the Dorlaines, were diplomats and my real parents, the Peacecrafts, were political rebels, more or less. So I guess that _does _make me rather important."

Jareth merely nodded and continued to stare at her with a level gaze. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked abruptly.

"Um…I know that someone sent me here, and…and that's all," Relena finished lamely. She disliked admitting her lack of knowledge, and having to admit it to a king, no less…well, that was borderline torture.

Jareth smiled at her hesitancy to admit she did not know something. He could already tell that she would be quite a contender in an argument due to her high-and-mighty sense of self and refusal to back down, though she had not yet shown him so outright. Perhaps it was time to ruffle her feathers a bit…

"Well, I know why you're here. I know _who _sent you here, more precisely. And I bet it would make your well-arranged hair curl."

"Oh?" Relena asked, trying to remain casual, though she was itching to know why she was there.

"Oh, do not try and bait me into telling you so easily, Relena. I'm far more clever than your trivial games. In order for me to give you what you want, you'll have to give me what _I _want."

"Well, I suppose that sounds reasonable. What do you want?"

He suddenly rolled the orb he had previously been twirling between his fingers across the table to her and she looked in it, missing the smirk that had crossed his face. When she looked in it, she saw a scene that appeared to be at a ball, with her in a gorgeous dress, dancing with him. 'Well, this can't be all that bad,' she thought to herself. 'I've had to dance with far worse men to maintain world peace…how bad can a hot guy in tight pants be?' She smiled to herself. 'WAIT, did I just think he was hot?' She could feel her face reddening, which Jareth noticed, figuring it was because of the orb. Suddenly, her orb-self reached up around Jareth's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, practically dragging them both onto the floor. Relena nearly dropped the ball in shock and her eyes widened. Then, as quickly as the image appeared, Relena was filled with indignation.

"You want me to kiss you? Is that what you want?"

"Quite so. You do what I want, and I'll tell you what you want to hear," Jareth replied smoothly, a sly smile on his face.

"How dare you!" she cried. "You think that you can just take me out of my house in the middle of the night for some reason that I don't even know, lock me up in your castle, then try and force me to kiss you just so I can know why I'm here?! Not only is that not fair, but it is absolutely disgusting!" She jumped up from her chair and stalked out of the room, throwing the orb at him.

Jareth stared after her, quite stung…not because of her insult or her violence, but because of what she said before that. 'Not fair…not fair…' the words rang over and over in his head. He saw the crystal on the ground next to him and picked it up, and the face of a brown-haired, green-eyed girl appeared in it, smiling softly at a little boy. He looked at the image for a second, wistfully, then threw the crystal against the wall in rage and it shattered into a million little pieces as he stormed out of the hall.

Relena burst out of the hall, breathing hard, her fists clenched and ready to strike at anyone who approached her. Maren appeared suddenly around a corner, a panicked expression on her face. "Oh Relena, what happened?" Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her and she grabbed Relena's arm. "Come on, we're going to get you back to your room."

Maren dragged Relena down the corridor towards her room, though Relena did not notice any of her surroundings, as she was too angry to pay attention to where she was going. 'That bastard!' she thought to herself. 'That ruthless, uncouth, repulsive man! How could I ever have thought for a second that he was remotely attractive?!' The more she thought about him, the angrier she got, and by the time she reached her room, she was about ready to tear its solid wood door into pieces. The two girls entered the sitting area where Eleora was waiting. She saw the expression on Relena's face and jumped up from her seat.

"Relena! Oh dear…oh dear…what happened? What did he do to you? Please, tell us!"

Relena, barely able to speak due to her rage, recounted the story of the catastrophic lunch in the hall.

"So, then I threw the orb at him and stormed out of the room," she finished.

She noticed that both Eleora and Maren were looking quite pale. "Why, what did I say?" They looked at each other for a second, then Eleora asked, "Dear, what _exactly _did you say to him after he gave you the orb?"

"Well, I told him that he was the one who took me from my house in the middle of the night against my will and then wanted to make me kiss him just so I could know why I was here, and not only is that not fair, but it's disgusting." Eleora and Maren exchanged knowing, worried looks.

"Okay, seriously, what did I say wrong?"

"Well..." Eleora began, "The last girl that was here was a girl named Sarah. She was about your age, maybe a bit younger, and she wished her younger brother away to this realm because she couldn't stand his crying anymore. So, on the night she wished him away, the Goblin King himself came and took away the screaming child." The old woman paused. "Go on…" Relena urged.

"His Majesty was in love with Sarah and would have, and did, do anything that she asked of him. For her, he took the baby, reordered time, and gave all of his time and energy to her. However, she later realized her mistake in wishing away the baby and came here to get him back. In order to do that, she not only made it through the labyrinth outside the castle and the Goblin City, but she also defeated King Jareth himself."

Relena was shocked. "So…he did all this stuff for her, but she ended up defeating him anyway?"

"Yes, that is correct," Eleora responded.

"But then what happened to Sarah and her little brother?"

"Well, Toby, the little boy's, memory was wiped of all of what had happened, and Sarah went back to being a normal girl. I'm not sure she has any idea what she did to His Majesty's heart, though. He hasn't been the same since she left. All he does is mope around the castle, and the Goblin City's fallen into total disrepair. Other nations around us have considered invasion, and he's too apathetic to do anything about it, and still needs to be married to fill–"

"Maren! That's quite enough information for Miss Relena today!" Eleora snapped. She turned to Relena and changed her tone. "Dear, I think it's time for you to get some rest. Hopefully someone will be coming for you tomorrow, but if not, there will be a ball in your honor."

The two women left, closing the door after them. It was then Relena realized she was entirely alone, so she did the only thing she could think of: she wept.

Jareth stalked into his study, slamming the door behind him so hard that various wall hangings fell to the ground with a tremendous clatter, but he did not notice…and if he did, he would not have cared. He felt an irrational surge of hatred towards that girl, Relena, despite the fact that she would have no idea the effect of her words on him. 'Or did she?' he pondered. 'No, that's preposterous, how would she have any idea?' Regardless of his thoughts, Jareth still felt a burning anger towards the girl now captive in his castle. Suddenly, his butler Merfram burst through the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sire, is everything alright? I heard a ruckus in the little hall and then heard crashing up here, and…" Merfram trailed off when he saw the expression on his master's face. "Never mind, everything seems to be in order. I'll just clean up all the broken glass here and then I'll be on my way."

"That will not be necessary, Merfram. Do not worry about the mess. I'll take care of it."

The goblin butler bowed and swiftly left the room, not waiting for the Goblin King to change his mind.

Jareth paced around his chambers for a while, brooding over the disastrous meeting. He was not used to his plans getting thrown back in his face. The last time that happened was…well, _her_. And the more he thought about her, the more the ache that had developed in his chest at the mentioning of her mantra of "Not fair!" had grown. After about twenty minutes of pacing and thinking, he came to the conclusion that it was all he could do to make Relena's (hopefully) brief stay there as miserable as he felt. After all, _she _was the one who brought pack painful memories of heartbreak.

But for some reason, every time he would try to think of Sarah, Relena invaded his thoughts.

_That's all for now, folks. I have some sort of vague idea of the ending, but not the path leading up to it. Any input is welcome (just try to be nice…)! _

_Also, thanks go to **LimeRoos **for the help on the butler's name for this chapter! I was having serious writing block as far as names went, so props to her. )_

_One more thing! Sorry the GW boys part was very short, but the action will unfurl (ooh, fancy English!) itself shortly._


	7. Dreamscapes

_AN: I'm sorta modifying time here, so I figured an explanation would help out. Since the fic wouldn't work out otherwise, we're going to say that a day in Labyrinth world is approximately six hours, hence the reason why Relena will be able to sleep and wake up but still be waiting to be rescued. Just thought I'd let you know!_

_P.S. I still don't own anything (except Eleora and Maren), including the song that's in here (it's "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie, fyi) _

_P.P.S. Even though there's a song in here, this isn't gonna become a song fic, don't worry._

_P.P.P.S. I promise that next chapter will feature a LOT more GW – this part ended up being a ton more Labyrinth than GW. Then again, who doesn't like to hear about Jareth? Mmm...sexy. Well, either way, there's more GW to come!_

_**WARNING!** This chapter contains some yaoi (hence the M rating!), so if you don't like it, then skip over it – it's at the end of the GW section. You've been warned ) _

**Dreamscapes**

_With the Boys_

After trudging for what seemed like hours, the boys finally reached a set of doors with two knockers on it – one deaf with a knocker in his ears, and one mute with a knocker in his mouth. The one with the knocker through its ears shouted to the other one as the boys approached, "Look! We've got some live ones here!" The other one mumbled a response that may or may not have been a laugh…it could have been a moan, but nobody was quite sure. Either way, the group approached the doors, trying to figure out which way to go next. Quatre was the first to approach, removing the knocker from the mouth of the door on the right as it mumbled something as he approached that could have been something to the effect of, "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Where does this door lead to?" he questioned of the ugly pewter face. "Wherever you want it to, sir," the knocker replied with a smirk.

"So, would it take us to the castle?" Quatre asked patiently.

"Now, why would we want to go there?"

"To find someone…" Quatre began, as Wufei pushed him out of the way.

"Look, we have very little time, and need to know where these doors lead, so if you'd just tell us—"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the knocker on the left shouted, clearly too deaf to understand the volume of his own voice.

Duo leaned over to Heero and mumbled, "Were they this annoying in the movie?" and Heero shrugged a response.

"Okay, you appear not to be deaf," Wufei said to the right knocker. "Where do you lead to?"

"How should I know? I'm just the knocker!" it responded, laughing as if that joke never got old…which the boys were starting to feel it did. Trowa, always the diplomat, asked the pewter face, "Which door did Sarah choose?"

"I can't remember; I blacked out after she held my nose for so long to get my ring back in my mouth."

"Well, then did she choose you?"

"Try asking the wood," the knocker said as Trowa bent to inspect the wood of the door. "I didn't mean _that _wood!" the knocker exclaimed, laughing hysterically. Trowa sighed, apparently giving up at trying to negotiate with a piece of metal that would have been otherwise inanimate.

Heero, impatient with waiting for the stupid door knockers to be done with their game, drew out his gun and pointed it at the left door, then the right. "I'm tired of this bullshit. If you don't start telling us where we have to go in ten seconds, I'm going to pull this trigger. Think quickly." The door knockers cringed, and the one on the right began to explain where they needed to go.

As they proceeded through the doors, Duo slipped his hand into Heero's and murmured his name softly. Heero snapped out of soldier mode immediately as he saw the look on his lover's face, which resonated with worry and need. He grabbed Duo by the shoulders and shoved him behind a group of trees (as they had entered a forest) on their right and began kissing him nearly frantically until they heard Wufei call out, "Heero? Duo? Where the hell are you?"

"We're inspecting another route to the right. We'll catch up with you…later…" Heero began to trail off as Duo started kissing his neck gently, but just hard enough to send electric currents through his body. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and let his head fall back against the tree behind him, moaning softly as his lover worked his way down to his collar bone. Duo looked up at him, his bangs falling in his face, his braid slightly undone, and before either of them knew it, they were tearing each others' clothes off with the ferocity of wild animals that had just caught scent of their prey.

Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders and pushed him back. Seeing the look of shock and hurt that crossed into his eyes, he wrapped his arms around him and explained, "I just wanted to look at you…you're beautiful…" Duo, smiling, grabbed the soldier's hand and responded, "You're not so bad yourself." There was a brief pause, and then they practically jumped back on each other, kissing fiercely.

Heero then turned Duo around, entered him, and began to slowly move inside him. After a couple moments of excruciating slowness, Duo cried out for more and Heero accommodated, pistoning in and out with near light speed as he took hold of Duo's member and worked it with his rhythm. Within minutes, both simultaneously went over the edge, collapsing to the floor of the forest, panting heavily.

Duo intertwined his fingers with Heero's as they lay together for a short while, kissing passionately. They kissed as if the world was going to end…then again, for all they knew, it just might.

_With Relena_

Relena fell into bed after crying for what seemed like an eternity, hanging limply onto a pillow and a teddy bear that she found amongst the many things she had found strewn across the room (well…more like the things she had thrown in a fit). She couldn't bear the thought of being stuck in the castle more than she already had been; the argument with Jareth alone was enough to drive her mad, but the solitude? If it kept up, she was sure to lose her mind.

As she lay there, she briefly allowed her thoughts to linger on Heero, and smiled at the memory of when he had taken her to prom. She could hear the music of the song they danced to in her head, and drifted to sleep thinking of it.

_Such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Theres such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gonst  
Wasnt too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(as the world) falling down  
Falling in love_

Dream

As the music played, Relena found herself back at her senior prom, except that this time it was very much unlike her usual memories of it. She was wearing a silver dress instead of the light green one she had worn, and the style was entirely different. The one that she was wearing was like that of a princess from another time, and was trimmed in gold and diamonds. She felt her hair and noticed that there were ornate silver leaves and strands woven into it, and it was in large curls instead of its usual straightness. The people had changed, too. Everyone around her was wearing masks, most of which were slightly frightening and grotesque. She looked around her, unsure of where to go or what to do. Then, she suddenly caught sight of a man in a black tuxedo wearing a black horned mask through the crowd of people. Something about him seemed strangely familiar: the intense gaze of his eyes upon her, the way she was drawn to him from across the room…but who was it?

She continued to approach him to find out when he removed his mask. For some reason, the sight of Jareth did not surprise her; on the contrary, it seemed only natural. She stared at him wide-eyed, unsure of what to say or do under his captivating look, and he stared back at her for a moment and their eyes locked. Then, as abruptly as he had appeared, he disappeared completely from her sight.

She began searching around the room for him, weaving her way through dancing couples and getting stopped occasionally by strange people, such as two masked dancers with a box that a strange creature popped out of, who were, quite frankly, extremely creepy. Relena moved away from them quickly to continue her search and heard their laughter fading away behind her. Over and over she thought she saw him, but his image was replaced with that of couples dancing and laughing together.

Finally, she saw him.

Jareth was between two women who were dancing with him as if they were never going to let him go, and Relena felt her heart sink, though she did not know why. He must have seen her pained expression, because he left the two women and took her in his arms. They began to dance around the room, and she could not take her eyes off of him. Every part of him was enthralling, from his wild blond hair to the way his eyes seemed to see straight into her soul to the gentle but firm grasp of his hand around hers. Relena felt like she could stay there forever.

He began to sing the lyrics of the song to her softly, and she finally tore her eyes away from his beautiful face to look at her surroundings again. The masked people dancing around her seemed to start swirling faster, and then as fast as they had started, they all stopped and were staring at her. She looked at Jareth, confused and slightly panicked, who was staring at her with his unwavering gaze. For reasons unknown to her, Relena looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 12:00, and she was filled with a sense dread. She looked at Jareth again and saw that he was smirking. Without thinking, she broke away from him and pushed herself through the crowd of dancers around her.

She got to a glass wall with no hopes of getting through by pushing it, so she picked up a chair and threw it with all of her strength. The glass shattered everywhere, and Relena saw two final images flash through her mind before waking up. The first was Jareth's face with an expression unlike any she had other seen before: total heartbreak. The second was her own face, but it morphed for a second into someone she didn't recognize, with dark hair and electric green eyes.

Relena woke up in a cold sweat, frantically looking around the dark room for some sign of what had happened. For a second, she thought she saw Jareth at the foot of her bed watching her, but knew that it couldn't be him. She fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_With Jareth_

Jareth flung himself onto his bed in frustration, not bothering to get undressed. He felt as though he was about to burst with the rage and aggravation built up within him, and let it out in an anguished cry to no one in particular. After what had seemed like hours of pacing and brooding, he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he could not possibly make Relena's life a living hell. Something about her was too pure, too innocent, too…incorruptible. Looking at her made him feel like a dark, evil beast because every inch of her radiated like an angel. But regardless, he still resented her for not only bringing back raw memories of Sarah, but now for making him feel like such a bad person as well.

Jareth rolled onto his side and fell into a fitful sleep.

Dream

Jareth was again at the ball that frequented his dreams so often, but something felt different this time. He knew he had thrown the ball to lure her here, but she didn't seem the same. He hadn't yet seen her, but he somehow knew that she would be changed. He stood in the middle of the crowd with his mask on, looking around for her, hoping for one more time to see the girl that had broken his heart.

He suddenly saw a flash of the familiar silver dress, and he watched it approach, her face covered by the crowd of dancers that annoyed him so. As she neared him, he took of his mask, and saw that the girl in the beautiful silver and gold dress with leaves in her hair wasn't Sarah…it was Relena.

Yet, for some reason, this did not surprise him.

Their eyes momentarily locked, and he slipped away into the crowd, wandering so that he could see her beauty from all angles. Of course, watching her search dazedly for him wasn't too bad, either. He watched her encounter the other patrons and their oddities, searching almost frantically for him. Jareth smiled to himself as she unknowingly passed by him, and he decided finally to stop playing his game and find her.

He cut through the crowd to find an ideal place to stop, various women practically moaning his name as he passed them. He stopped his wandering, and immediately two masked women (presumably whores) vying for his affections suctioned themselves to his sides, whispering about how rich they were and what they would like to do to him later. He ignored their advances as he always did, and waited for her to appear. And before he knew it, she was in front of him again, taking his breath away.

Jareth broke away from the women and took Relena up his arms to dance to the music he faintly heard, but was more overpowered by the sound of how loud his heart was beating. 'Had it ever been like this with Sarah?' he wondered as he gazed down at the beautiful girl he was dancing with. He began to sing to her, his voice meshing with the music perfectly, holding her closer to him, hoping that maybe this time, things wouldn't end like they always do.

But, as always it always happened with Sarah, she broke the gaze between them and started to look around. Jareth never knew why Sarah started to look so panicked, but Relena adopted the same look as the crowd of dancers stopped to stare at her. Then, the infernal clock caught Relena's attention. She looked at him in a mix of shock and horror as he smiled down at her (a move that he eternally regretted) in an almost sinister manner, hoping that this time, she would be unable to get through the glass bubble and stay in the labyrinth with him forever.

Again, as always, she picked up the chair and dashed it through the wall and it shattered. Once again, he felt his heart break into pieces. But this time, the dull ache he would feel after the Sarah dream was replaced with a raw and fresh lesion caused by Relena.

Jareth shot up in bed, trying to figure out the implications of the dream he just had. Did he want this girl that he had talked to once in his whole life to stay in the labyrinth and rule as his queen? Was that even possible?

He got out of bed restlessly and knew he had to see her. He transported himself over to her bedroom on the other side of the castle, standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her. Relena shifted around in her sleep, and he heard her mumble his name. 'What in the bloody hell is going on here?' he wondered, frustrated, as he stationed himself at the foot of the bed to continue to watch the sleeping girl until morning.


End file.
